Death By Science
by chachingmel123
Summary: It Christmas and Moe is alone again. This year, he decides to die through science. But who would have thought that with his death, it would start a world where he was an actor and had Homer Simpson family?
1. Chapter 1

Death by Science

Summary: It Christmas and Moe is alone again. This year, he decides to die through science. But who would have thought that with his death, it would start a world where he was an actor and had Homer Simpson family?

Disclaimer: I do not applaud Suicide and think it's a very serious matter that needed to be handled with respect.

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"It's Christmas, time. Again, Moe" Said, Moe as he looked at himself in his sad lonely mirror in his sad lonely apartment.

He was alone again and this year nothing had changed, everybody had somewhere to be on Christmas but he did not.

However, he always had something to do on Christmas day and that was to try and kill himself.

He had failed many times in the past but this time he was sure he was going to successfully kill himself, he had gone through numerous therapy sessions to cure his depression.

He became handsome only to screw it up and have a set fall on his face. He had saved Maggie and become a town hero but it didn't end well.

It was like the universe did not him to be happy.

The only one thing he had to look forward to, was the occasional husband who wanted to get away from his family.

Even Barney had something to do on Christmas day.

So since the tradition method of killing himself didn't work, he had signed himself up for a dangerous scientific experiment that was really high in possible death toll.

The higher, the better.

If the world can't kill him than he bet science could.

He walked out of his apartment, walked down the steps and made his way to Professor Frank Labatory, and knocked on the door.

The man opened the door, a second later.

"Oh, Moe. I wasn't expecting you for another three hours said, the man, dressed in his lab coat and pink pants.

"We'll, I decided to come early" said, Moe forcing his way through. "Where is the invention that will kill me?"

"No need to rush. It's in my basement" Said, Professor Frank speaking strangely in-between his speech.

They went to his basement and saw high tech machines, such as the now broken portal to the Futurama Universe and containers that were supposed to be science but had the unfortunate effect of being edible.

"And this is where the experiment will take place" He said, as they saw a large metal tube. "I'm trying to prove the concept of god. This machine will tear your consciousness and body apart and merge it with the universe. And then after an hour, I will bring you back and tell me what you experienced"

"And how high is the success rate for this thing, again?" Said, Moe as he took off his clothes.

"7 percent" Said, Professor Frank.

"And that's all I need to know" Said, Moe before opening the tank and getting inside without even asking how painful it was going to be.

He had already signed the labiality contract.

"Turning on the machine now" Said, Professor Frank pulling a giant lever.

Suddenly Moe felt pain, a lot of pain and started screaming as he was ripped apart atom by atom.

And then Professor Frank realised too late that he forgot to remove the cap for energy build up so the energy would force its way through.

The machine itself exploded sending Professor Frank back and banded his hand against the wall knocking him out.

When he came to, he found his house being attended to by the fire fighters.

"Are you alright?" Said, a fireman having splashed him awake with a bucket of water.

Professor Frank was on his feet immediately and rushed to his invention.

His invention was reduced to rubble, along with his control panel.

Oh, and there was Moe to.

"Oh, dear" Said, Professor Frank.

#Where Moe is#

Unknown to Professor Frank, the experiment was a success.

Moe fused with the universe but because there was already a god, that god kicked him out of the universe so he went beyond that, he didn't know it but he was the catalyst of starting his own universe.

The white void of nothingness gave birth to a sun, stars, planets however, the difference began to be shown from there.

Earth was never populated instead Venus had the breathable air, the people born onto it went through a different stage in evolution, they never lost their monkey tails and time was fast forwarded.

"AAAHHHH!" Moe suddenly yelled forward.

Silence.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Moe?"

It was the voice of Marge Simpson.

He turned and was stunned to see marge Simpson sleeping beside him, blue night cap and all.

He was in the Simpson beg.

She got up and put a hand on him and said. "Moe, is something the matter?"

And then he saw the tail.

The monkey tail.

"OH, JESUS!" He said, getting out of bed and running out of the room from fright, he ran down the children Corridor only to be shocked when he passed by the first picture.

He slowly slow down.

There were pictures of Lisa Simpson with a tail on the wall, she didn't have the Simpson hair instead she had brown hair, he walked down some more and saw Bart with brown hair as well but sometimes he wasn't alone, there was another boy who looked exactly like Bart in the frame with a tail but had his spiked brown hair down.

He turned and saw a family photograph which left the most impact on him.

In the photo was a family dressed in white, Lisa wore a white blouse with her white pearls and grey pants.

Bart who he could tell right away from the other boy, had his hair combed down and had an expression like he couldn't care less about what was happening, the 'other Bart', had his hair combed as well but sat in the middle of the Lisa and Bart, trying to squeeze through.

Marge was on a pink cube behind the child with Maggie on her laps who also had brown hair but the person on her right had him in shock.

It was him from when he had plastic surgery to become handsome.

Every single person was dressed in a white top, grey jeans and had a monkey tail.

And that's when it hit him.

"Oh, my fricken god," Said, Moe taking down the photo and looking passed it to the glass that showed his once again handsome face.

He suddenly had memories of a better life.

He and Marge were married.

He knew Marge in highschool, he was one of the popular boys because of his looks but he already left Highschool when she was old enough for prom. She never dated Homer because she did not forgive him for lying to her face just to force time together.

So she never stopped when she saw Homer on the road on Prom night, instead Marge noticed him on the road after his car broke down and she offered him a lift back to his house.

He hadn't tried to sexually assault her or force an illusion of being together on her that night.

They just talked and from there a relationship formed, 11 years later, they were married and had 4 kids, Bart, Hugo, Lisa and Maggie.

He had always envied Homer for having a family but now it was him who Marge chose that night.

He had Homer family and from his mind, he realised he was smarter and a better dad than Homer, his kids did not know Homer existed.

"Mom, is dad alright?" Said, the voice of Little Lisa.

He turned and saw the little girl on top of the stairs looking at him with worry.

At that moment he did not care about the monkey tail, he went up the stairs and carried her and hugged her.

Lisa was confused as hell, but she did appreciate the kiss he planted on her cheek.

Next to her was a confused tailed Marge, who he planted a kiss on.

"Let's go out and have fun as a family" He suddenly said.

"Moe, it's 2 in the morning" Said, Marge.

"Oh..." He said, before he said, a lot quieter. "Then at a proper time, let's go and have some fun as a family."

Heading back to the bedroom, Lisa looked to her mother only for the woman to shrug and head back to bed because she was too tired.

When morning came, Moe was woken up by an alarm, and he turned to find it hadn't been a dream, right next to him was a slowly waking up Marge Simpson.

Or should he saw Marge Szyslak?

"Good morning, Marge," He said.

"Good morning, Moe," She said, and she kissed him, Moe was pleasantly surprised by the morning greeting.

And then Moe saw the tail, but this time, there was another tail coming from his own backside, the two tails intertwined with each other.

He was so lonely that he would take a tailed woman any day.

"We'll; I better get ready for the day," Said, Marge as she got out and went to the Bathroom, he heard the shower come on, and her say. "It so nice of you to take time off from working as a big-time actor to spend some time with your family."

Big time Actor?

Moe suddenly remembered that in this world, he had been blessed with good looks, so he was guaranteed to be somebody when he went out of high school, he had become an actor who modelled on the side after graduation.

The memories weren't overwhelming so he still remembered that godawful lonely life he had before, waiting for alcoholics to walk through the door so he could talk to somebody.

"We'll. I thought, after winning the Best Actor of the year award, I should sit down and be with my family" he said.

And then Marge came out in only a towel, and her hair was down.

He stared when he saw her dripping womanly form that wasn't hidden well by the towel.

From her hips to her legs...

Jesus Christ, this was what Homer had been sleeping next to every night?

What the heck was he complaining about!?

"Moe, are you going into the shower or are you going to stare at me all day?" Marge said.

"Can't it be both?" He said.

She laughed and urged him inside.

The moment that door closed, he said. "Holy cow, I'm married to Marge Simpson, and she doesn't look biter" than he saw the large bathroom that explained why the hallway was so long.

It was crystal white and had a large mirror; it was better than his sad and lonely apartment bathroom.

He took off the blue pj's that looked better on him than on Homer.

He took them off and looked into the mirror, instead of seeing a pudgy stomach he saw a superhero's body with the muscles and everything.

"Wow," He said, flexing. "No wonder, Marge married me. I would marry myself."

He then went into the shower and closed the glass door, the feeling of hot water on his handsome face proved that he wasn't dreaming and then he came out dripping wet and had a white towel around his waist, the tail curled into itself.

Then he went to the tooth brush case and got out his blue electric tooth brush and then from the tooth paste case, he took a tooth paste.

Once he was done brushing, he walked out to find Marge not dressed in her green dress and pearls. Instead, it was a grey long-sleeved top with a black collar, long brown slim trousers and then to finish her look, she wore high heels.

And with her hair down she looked a whole lot better than her counterpart regarding money and happiness.

He heard the sound of the television turning on downstairs.

"I'll go down and check on the kids," Said, Marge, walking out.

Moe went to the wardrobe that was separate from his wife, and the moment he got close to it, the wall gave way to reveal clothes, branded clothes, clothes that he managed to keep when he did a role.

He put on light green, grey pants and shoes, before walking out of the room.

He walked past his kid's room and saw that every room was large and stuffed with things that were expensive and fit the age and personality of each kid.

Lisa had a room that contained bookshelves upon bookshelves of knowledge; there was a mini science lab and even an expensive mac on the table.

Bart and Hugo seemed to shear a room which they split into two; one half was filled with practical jokes stuff, while the other was filled with posters of food.

But both sides were a mess.

However, both boys could both agree to have the flat screen television, beanie chairs and game console and games in the middle of the room.

He went to Maggie room and saw she had a golden rimmed bed, had giant plush toys, and a wall dedicated to brand new Pacifiers.

He walked down and went into the living room, one of the large parts of the house where he found all three children in their PJs eating Krusty O's, Maggie sucked a Pacifier next to Lisa on a massive large couch.

"Hi, dad," Said, Bart seeing him.

"Hi, dad," said, Hugo.

"Hi, dad," said, Lisa.

Maggie sucked.

Moe had to compose himself when he heard the word 'dad' being thrown at him.

"Hi, kids," He said, "What are you watching?"

He especially found it interesting that neither Bart or Hugo called him by his first name, plus he was getting memories that both Bart and Hugo had beautiful singing voice because he would never strangle his own child like Homer spent years doing.

"Saturday morning cartoons with the Itchy and Sketchy show" Said, Hugo.

Moe noted Hugo's voice was lower than Bart's.

Moe turned to the giant flat screen television showing a blue mouse chopping a black cat head off, before replacing the head with a cartoon bomb.

It went off.

All the kid's laughed, and so did he.

He was surprised by how easy the laughter came out of him.

Moe went around them and sat next to them, Maggie with her tiny tail crawled onto his laps and sat down them since she loved to do that.

Feeling the heat from the baby and his children.

Moe wondered if he had died and gone to heaven.

He couldn't wait to see more of the world he found himself in.

And scene!

If you want more, review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

In Springfield, a small ground gathered at Springfield Cemetery, Reverend love joy stood before an empty casket, beside him was Moe grumpy picture, before him was the Alcoholics of Springfield, Duff man, Professor Frank, Moe family and the Simpsons.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Moe Szyslak" Said, the man. "Even though Moe did not have any friends or a family of his own, we will always remember him as the guy who served us our alcoholic beer and the guy who is always around to remind us how better our lives are than his, in our dark times."

Homer Simpson let out a cry, crying for the loss of his best friend and crying for the loss of Moe's bar, since Moe death, the bank had seized the bar and was turning it into a family friendly place.

An Alcoholic like him, could not live seeing what became of his favourite bar.

And to make it worse Professor Frank was hounded by those alcoholics, Moe was gone, and he had no way to bring the man back, so all they could do was have an empty funeral for him.

And pray that Moe would turn up alive to take back his bar.

Everybody went up to say something to the empty coffin before the band who were being paid by the drunkards, played as it was lowered into the ground.

They will miss him unless they suddenly find him.

#In another Universe#

"Holy fricken Christ!" Moe said as him, and his alien family went outside after Marge had given him a nice plate of toast and sausages to consume.

What he was looking at was a large walk away filled with expensive looking cars without wheels and hovering, beyond that was a fountain and gates, beyond the gates, wasn't the terrible neighbourhood that Springfield was known for.

The homes around his own, was also large and nice looking, parked around them were expensive looking cars that were hovering and also had no wheels.

It hit him; this was another reality Springfield.

In this world, Springfield was actually a prosperous town, and the town opposite it Shelbyville was basically a rundown Springfield.

He lived in a nice town.

"Is dad, alright?" said, Bart seeing his father looking at everything with new eyes.

The man finally moved and said. "Let's go out to the park" picking a vehicle to drive in and everybody else got in.

He felt the nice texture of the wheel through his fingertips and started the car, it gave a nice hum before he moved the gear and the car began to move forward.

Moe had never felt such coolness through his fingertips as he headed to the gates, the gates opened as soon as they got close enough and the car drove through it.

He had a map in his head of Springfield park.

He drove all the way while keeping an eye out for traffic lights and other people, the air was not filled with an unhealthy amount of pollution, waste and the burning tires that Springfield was known for.

They even drove past the Police station and every police man coming out of the building was buff and in shape.

Even Chef Wiggum.

They stopped at a red light, and he happened to glance to his left and what he saw shocked him.

His precious Bar that he spent years being miserable in, no longer said 'Moe's' but 'Homer's'.

"What the hell!?" he said suddenly turning the car around to park in front of the building. "Sorry but I need to do something," he told his family.

He got out and then headed straight for the door, the inside of the bar did not look exactly how he remembered it. Instead, it had received an upgrade.

A tailed Barney sat in an astronaut suit drinking flat beer, right next to him was a combed Lenny and a Carl, who was wearing a golden suit.

However what Moe mostly paid attention to was the person behind the bar who was using both his tail and his hands to serve drinks.

"Homer?" Moe said.

The fat man who had a goatee looked and said. "Hey, aren't you Moe Szyslak from TV?" to think he would one day be visited by a movie famous person.

Through the magic of science and not having Bart to terrorise him, Homer had kept his brown hair.

Moe got closer; he couldn't believe his eyes.

Homer had his job?

And that's when Marge came in with the baby and said. "Moe. Are you done going to the toilet yet?"

Then she saw the grown men drinking and said. "Oh"

Homer who eyes looked dead a moment ago, suddenly became alive when he saw Marge.

The same Marge, he was sure he went to high school with.

"Marge?" He said.

Marge looked and was shocked to see a fat man who resembled that guy she made sure to drive past on prom night.

And if she didn't know, he said.

"Marge, it's me," Homer said. "The guy who lied to you in Highschool in hopes you would go to the prom with him."

"Holy smokes. That's Marge?" Said, Lenny looking at the beautiful blue haired woman who didn't have a funny hair style.

"And guess what Marge," Homer said. "I'm still single! I waited for you to stop hating me!"

And that was Marge cue to grab her husband and try to leave, especially when she saw how much fatter Homer had gotten and the whiff of strong alcohol she could smell coming from his breath from here.

She was sure; Moe would never drink here or expand in waist line.

"Moe, let's go," She said, grabbing his hand and he let her drag him away.

Their lives had been switched.

The one who was depressed and without no family was Homer in that bar, while he had Homer family, was good looking and had a high paying job.

And all he could say was.

"Best day of my life!" Said, Moe.

He always dreamed of getting out of that bar, and now he was out.

Did he feel bad for stealing Homer family, especially when he thought about what Marge had to put up with?

Not one bit.

Anyway, in another universe, Marge and the kids were stuck with Homer, so it wasn't his problem anymore.

He drove away, while his family looked at each other concerned for the man of the family.

They saw a high sign that said 'Springfield Park' and parked a few feet away from it, they got out, and all three kids rushed into the park while Marge held the baby, and she and Moe went in.

Moe saw that the park was a lot more maintained than his Springfield, the children playground wasn't covered in graffiti and gum, every child had to wear a wristband to measure the level of fun they were having.

And that's when Lisa saw him.

The boy with the blue hair, black jacket, blue jeans, tail and disinterested look.

Milhouse Van Houten.

The son of Count Van Houten.

"He looks so strong under that tree" Said, Lisa and Moe looked ready to bend over from shock when he heard that, being used to describe Milhouse of all people.

Lisa began to approach him slowly.

"Hey, Milhouse," She said, while her parents sat down at a bench.

"Oh, hey Lisa," Said, Milhouse seeing the girl and not caring.

"So, what are you doing?" Lisa said.

"Trying to stay in the shade are much as possible," said, Milhouse. "My parents dragged me out here because they don't think I get enough sunshine. This place is lame. The private park is decent."

"Ur...yeah" Said, Lisa. "I wouldn't be caught dead playing in this playground, no matter how cool it looks."

"Young love," Said, Marge seeing her daughter trying to strike up a conversation with that Milhouse kid.

No way...is Milhouse actually cool in this universe? Moe thought, and then he saw both Bart and Hugo playing swords with each other.

So, in this universe, Bart and Milhouse were never best friends?

We'll he supposed, it made sense especially since Bart had a twin brother who could prank with him.

"...So, Marge" Moe said, getting the woman attention before seeing Lisa looked at him with pleading eyes as Milhouse walked away.

Moe gave her his blessing, and the girl could have hugged him as she went off the kid who didn't care.

"How are things in the house for you?" Moe said, surprising the woman. "I know I'm not home much, what with being famous and all."

Just then a couple walking past the park stopped and stared at him.

"Can I help you?" He said.

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be Moe Szyslak would you?" Said, the woman.

"Yes, I am," He said, with a smile.

"Mr Szyslak. We are huge fans" Said, the woman. " Can, you sign my book?" holding a red notebook.

"Can you sign my shirt?" Said, the man.

"Ur, okay," He said, before saying, "I just need a p-" he was handed a red pen. "Oh. Thank you"

Then he began to write his signature on the red book and then onto the man's white shirt.

Unfortunately for him, they tweeted that Moe Szyslak was in the park which made people flock to the park, at first Moe enjoyed it but as people kept coming, it got harder and harder for him to talk to Marge.

What made it hit home for him was that Marge looked like she was totally used to it especially the women who were all over him.

She knew this was the price to pay to have the best things in life.

Maybe bringing the family to the public park was a mistake, Moe couldn't help but wonder.

"Everybody," Moe said, addressing the crowd. "I'm sorry, but I can't take any more pictures or sign any more autographs. I'm supposed to be with my family, so can you please allow my family and me some space?"

And Everybody looked at each other before taking several steps backwards, and Moe sighed knowing this was as good as he was going to get.

He went to Bart and Hugo and said. "We're going to the Private Park."

"You mean, the one where you have to pay 25 bucks an hour?" Said, Bart.

"Exactly that one," said, Moe and both of them followed after him while Marge went to grab Lisa who was trying to strike up a conversation with Milhouse as the boy sat on the swings.

All the while the crowd followed them, they went back into the car, and he drove them around the corner where a much large and nice park was placed, it had a swimming pool and lots of Springfield Private school kids were seen there.

In this world, Springfield Elementary was a private school, and it did not suck.

However, before they could even take one step in, they had to fork over cash.

Moe got the urge to buy a shotgun as he paid, he did not like losing money, and his kids rushed in while Marge and I walked in, nobody cared who he was as he walked.

This was more like it.

"Ice-cream!" Lisa, Bart and Hugo suddenly said.

Maggie sucked on her pacifier instantly.

"Well, I guess an ice-cream can't hurt," said, Moe before he looked at the prices and almost having a heart attack. "2 bucks just for a single cone?"

There was no ice-cream in it, it was just the waffle cone!

They were trying to rob him blind!

But then he saw his children face and said. "Alright, kids. Pick what you want."

And each one of them chose an expensive combination.

"Why do I have such expensive kids?" Moe said as he handed cash over, only for Marge to cough. "You two, Marge?"

The woman smiled and ordered her expensive combination.

"It's not every day; I get treated by my Hollywood husband" Said, Marge as she licked her 25-dollar ice-cream.

"Dad, can we play in the pool?" Said, Lisa.

"I don't see why you have to ask me that," Moe said, wasn't the pool free.

And then he saw the pay machine for the swimming pool.

"...You have got to be joking." Moe said, there was a pay machine for the swimming pool as well?

By the time they left the park, Moe was down by 250 bucks.

"Did you have fun kids?" Marge said.

"Yeah!" Bart, Lisa and Hugo said.

"How about you Moe?" Marge said as they went inside.

"I learned that private Parks came with peach, but they try their best to empty out your wallet," Moe said.

"The park was nothing, Dad," Said, Hugo. "You should see how much we spend in our private school."

And Moe wondered how well, his job as an actor was actually paying him, he felt like he needed to lie down.

"So where should we go next?" Said, Moe.

"We can go to the Movies" Said, Bart. "I heard Batman v Superman is playing again in the cinema's and its' still god awful."

"That sounds like fun." Moe said, "We can laugh at how bad it is, as a family."

And then they drove to the cinema and went up to the booth to find a teenager who did not have a voice like he was going through puberty and he said. "A family ticket for Batman V Superman."

"That would be 120 bucks for regular seats," Said, the teenager and Moe almost had a heart attack. "However, if you want the really nice seats than it would be an addition 50 bucks."

"...give me the nice seats," Said, Moe, he didn't have to look into his children eyes to know they wanted it.

The whole family went in and spent almost 100 bucks alone on snacks, then they went into the cinema that had been automatically vacuumed by a little robot, and the nice seats were made off a finer material.

Moe thought he would go crazy if the movie weren't laughable horrible to justify the price to go to the cinema.

He never knew until now how expensive it was to go the cinema with a family and not just yourself.

The 15-minute commercials rolled, however, when the movie started rolling, Moe and everybody in the cinema could not believe how it went from a cool Batman fighting seen to a movie that was so bad that the movie's 'emotional moment' with the infamous 'Martha' scene, had them all howling in laughter.

Even Maggie was laughing.

This was money well spent.

And scene!

Next chapter, its Sunday and the Moe is shocked to find out Church doesn't exist in the universe and they believe something else. Marge's sister's come over, and they are all too happy to cosy up to Marge's Hollywood husband. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Moe...last night was amazing" Marge said, as her naked form rested on Moe's equally naked chest.

"You were amazing last night" Said, Moe and Marge giggled.

And then Moe glanced at the digital calendar on the wall.

Sunday.

And it was 10: 23!

"Wait, a minute. Its Sunday!?" Said, Moe, sitting up.

"Yes?" Marge said. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't we supposed to be in Church?" Said, Moe.

But what Marge said next surprised him. "Moe, what's Church? I didn't know we had plans this Sunday"

"Wait, What?" said, Moe.

And than it hit him, the image of the Springfield Church had transformed into a virtual arcade center.

Church did not exist in this universe.

No Christianity.

"Wait. Marge. What do you think created the universe?" Said, Moe.

Marge blinked owlishly at him and said. "The same thing everybody else in the universe believes. Our universe was created in a freak accident. There isn't a being out there we need to worship or praise. We just live our lives"

Now it was Moe turn to blink owlishly.

"But than…what do you believe happens after death?" Said, Moe.

"Well, we'll join the universe and if we're lucky one day we'll be reborn as somebody else" Marge said.

Really?

Moe said nothing as he slumped back into bed.

A world without going to church on Sundays...who would have thought he would travel to such a world?

Suddenly he heard a buzz and a screen popped up in front of him, showing none other than Patty and Selma identical cars.

"Marge, open up" Said, a woman with a tail with purple hair and green dress, who was smoking.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, my sister's Patty and Selma will be coming over today" Said, Marge and then she let them through.

They watched as the cars drove up only to be forced to park behind the line of expensive car's and both woman walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Said, Lisa dressed in a pink dress as she rushed to the door and opened it while not knowing her parents were getting dressed.

"Hi, little Lisa" Said, Patty before handing her, her heavy bag and so did her twin sister.

Lisa was almost crushed but her brothers came to the rescue and all three of them dragged them to the coat rake.

And than their mother appeared.

"Patty. Selma" Said, Marge.

"Marge." Said, both of them before going to hug her.

"It looks like your man is still taking care of you even after all these years" Said, Patty, looking at her up and down. "And yet he's never home and has roles that involve dating beautiful woman."

"Actually, today I'm home" came a male voice and they turned to see the man they had seen on television and the theaters.

Moe Szyslak.

"We'll, hello Handsome" said, Selma, making Moe feel uncomfortable instantly.

"I may see beautiful women every day but Marge is the apple of my eye" Said, Moe making the woman smile.

"Dad, can you help me with my homework?" Said, Hugo, he was going to take full advantage of his father being home.

"No fair, Hugo. I was going to ask him to help me" Said, Bart.

"How about I help you both together because you share a room?" Said, Moe.

The two looked at each other before shrugging.

"I've already done all my homework" Boasted Lisa.

"That's very good Lisa and then tonight, I can check it" Said, Moe.

Moe remembered playing a role where he was a really smart person so he had to read up to land the role.

"Okay" Said, Lisa.

And Moe went with the kids while Marge took her sisters to the kitchen.

"I really envy you Marge" Said, Selma sitting down. "You have a gorgeous house. You live in a gorgeous neighbourhood. Have a gorgeous and loving husband. And you have four kid's and somehow you keep your body thin."

"Do you remember the day when Marge brought Moe home?" Said, Patty to Selma. "I thought he was being paid, after all he was just so good looking, had a car and was an actor. He was loads better than the other two."

"Tell me about it. Remember Artie Ziff?" Said, Selma before they both laughed. "Boy was he skinny. He used to own a Tech Company until several woman came forward and said that he sexual assaulted them with his 'busy hands'. One of them happen to tape it and the moment it was released to the Media, his goose was cooked, he's broke now having to pay to avoid jail and all those woman he assaulted."

And Marge was surprised, she did not know what happened to Artie after Prom, because she had tried her best to banish him from her mind.

So he had made a huge company and hadn't stopped forcing himself onto woman even in full adulthood?

"And do you remember the large one, Homer Simpson?" Said, Patty as she chuckled. "We were wiling to give him a chance until we realised he was deluded. The look on Marge face when she saw him was one that is still in the family album. I heard he owns a Bar now but he lives in Shelbyville"

"Shelbyville, the terrible pity of a town that lives right next door" Said, Selma before she said. "We'll since he's catering to the drunk and wealthy, he must have a decent apartment back there."

"But still" Said, Patty. "Those two were two paths Marge could have taken which would have ended in failure. Its not often that you make the right choice especially when it can effect you for years to come. Can you imagine if Marge had chosen Homer? Marge could have had a family but be married to a bumbling idiot who is fat, lazy and who is so bad at his job that that her kids have to go to a run down free school like Shelbyville elementary"

And Marge shuddered.

When she and Moe went looking for a school for Bart and Hugo years ago, they took a look into Shelbyville elementary school and it had been godawful.

The classrooms were packed, there was a naked man yelling on the lawn, the state of the school was terrible inside and out, everything was so old and out dated, none of the staff looked like they cared or know what they were doing.

She thanked god, for Moe big paycheck.

She couldn't imagine her kid's going to such a school.

"Your lucky, Marge" Said, Selma. "Your married life could have been hell on earth. Moe chose you."

And after they had eaten and watched some television they left.

Marge watched with a loving experience as Moe helped their kid's out.

A gorgeous man with compassion and a high paying job.

She really had been lucky.

#The Next morning#

"We'll, I'm off." Said, Moe as he was dressed in a white Italian suit, in his pocket was his passport and behind him was a black hovering limousine.

He was going to his apartment in Hollywood.

He kissed a giggling Maggie and then hugged his two son's and his daughter, Lisa.

"Bye, dad" Said, Bart, Lisa and Hugo.

And then he kissed Marge, making for a very deep kiss to Marge who accepted it, which had both boys barfing and Lisa looking with twinkling eyes.

She hoped that she had what mom and dad sheared when she was an adult.

Than Moe let her go and walked to the hovering limousine, the door was opened by the tailed chafer.

He was instantly met with his attractive female tailed manager.

"We are two day's behind schedule" She said, before she said. "You are very lucky that you're in such high demand and your next employer is willing to wait for you"

"We'll, I'm a family man first and always" Said, Moe. "It has been several months since I've seen my family, I don't realise how big my kids have gotten"

And then the Limousine hovered off, they drove out of town and headed straight for the airport, where a private jet was waiting for them.

The jet took them to Hollywood where he was taken to his Hollywood apartment.

And what an apartment it was, there was giant swimming pool out back, the living room was large and filled with silver furniture and a flat screen television.

The kitchen was gorgeous and the bedroom was done with style.

"Here is your next script." Said, his manager handing him a thick stack of paper, his character lines were circled in yellow.

Moe has done this before so he wasn't overwhelmed.

He was no longer in Springfield, he was Hollywood material.

#Hours before#

The Springfield Bus had arrived.

"Bye, Kids" said, Marge as she kissed all three of her children as the bus stopped outside the gate.

All three of them walked to the gate that opened for them and the yellow bus door opened.

"Hello Children" said, a sober and drug free Otto with a tail.

The kids he was escorting were rich, so there was no way they hire somebody who couldn't drive safely.

The bus was clean inside and out and had electrical sockets.

Both Bart and Hugo passed by Nelson and his crew, they were one of the richest kids in the grade.

They were nice to you if you were rich but if they smelled poverty on you than you were in for a beating.

No matter what universe, Nelson and the crew were still bullies.

All three of them sat in empty seats and Lisa saw the seat next to Milhouse was taken by his feet.

The bus drove to the school revealed that Springfield was clean and didn't smell.

When the bus finally stopped they got off the bus and met a building that looked exactly like Springfield Elementary but was clearly longer in length.

On the sign was in golden letter's 'Springfield Private School'.

Beside the front door was Bart and Hugo teacher, Edna Krabappel.

Edna did not look like she regretted her job and greeted each student with a smile and a wave.

How could she not?

The job was paying for her massive house and fancy car.

She couldn't afford to offend a child.

On her left was a happy and smiling tailed, Principal W. Seymour Skinner who was actually born his name so there was no taken over another mans identity fiasco.

But he did find his acceptance letter that his mother tried to hide from him and made it to the enrollment day to his dream college.

However ever since that day, he hadn't talked to his mother since and was living in a giant fancy house with his own wife and kids.

In fact, you could say all the teachers at the school were being overpaid leading happier and more fulfilling lives then their counterparts.

Each student had their own double sized locker and Willy the Scotsman had assistants who helped him clean the school.

When the child put all their stuff away, they all began to head to class where each classroom had been cleaned and all the desks didn't look like the school couldn't afford to replace them.

Each book was up to date and each computer ran on the latest software.

If their counterparts saw this, they would probably want to stay in this world.

Lisa, Hugo and Bart entered their classrooms and sat down.

"Good morning, class" said, Ms Hoover, Lisa teacher with a smile and tailed. "I trust that you are all working on your science projects"

She got groans from her rich students all except for from Lisa who looked excited.

Most of them would probably pay a nerd to do this science project.

Lisa couldn't wait for the science fair.

Her project was to prove other realities existed and communicate with them.

She was going to field test a speaker tomorrow.

And scene!

Next chapter, Moe is on a set not knowing that his daughter Lisa is tapping into another reality. The other Springfield is stunned to hear the voice of Lisa Simpson who gets interrupted by her brothers and forgets to turn the speaker off and takes it to school. Review/fav and follow


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"Was I not good enough for you?" Said, Moe as he turned from the window to see his extremely hot blond 'girlfriend'.

"No, Andrew," she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Than why?" he said, walking towards her. "Why did you cheat on me with my twin brother badly? You must have known the difference."

"I-I-I doesn't know," She said, "He just seemed more..."

"What?" He said, "Mariel, look me in the eyes and say it. Say it to my face."

"I-" She began.

"CUT!" Yelled the director and Moe was gone.

Moe went to his personal dressing room and said. "Can somebody get me a box of Krispy Kreme doughnuts?"

Somebody was already on it instantly before he even stepped into his dressing room.

His dressing room was warm and could have been a living room; it had a full-length mirror and furniture.

He had only been in Hollywood for a day and yet he was already ridiculously exhausted, he never know how much time and effort was put into a Hollywood movie.

Moe wasn't sure he could come home for at least another three months due to work.

He said. "Calling Marge Simpson"

A holographic screen appeared before him, and he saw Marge answer in the kitchen.

"Moe," She said.

"Hi, Marge" Said, Moe. "I'm on a 15-minute break, and I thought I should call and see how you and the kids are doing."

Marge was touched.

"That's so sweet of you, Moe," Marge said before she said. "We'll, the kids have just woken up and will be getting ready for school, and I was planning to go the spa for my weekly facial treatment."

"Really? Well spend your time at the spa, you deserve it raising four kid's." said, Moe. "I don't know when I'll be back home, maybe in three months to half a year. That means I will have to say happy birthday to my kids on the phone. I didn't know I would be doing a Hollywood movie."

"They will understand, and you always bring amazing presents for them," said, Marge understanding what he was given up to keep them so well off.

Just then there was knock at the door, and they both heard. "Mr szyslak, your doughnuts."

"Got to go, Marge," Moe said. "Love you and the kids."

"Love you too," Marge said before the call ended.

Moe opened the door and received his doughnuts.

He had no idea what his daughter was doing right now.

#Lisa room#

"Okay, let's see if this works," said, Lisa in her blue PJs, she sat on her table and in front of her was a part of her school science project, it was a fancy looking microphone with q switch which she flicked.

She spoke into it.

"Hello"

#Church in another universe#

"Please open to Psalm 78: 15" Said, Reverend Lovejoy to the secretly groaning audience of the Springfield population except for the Flanders family. "He split the rocks in the wilderness

and gave them water as abundant-"

Suddenly everybody in Springfield heard.

"Hello?"

Everybody stopped and turned to Lisa Simpson.

"What? I didn't say anything" Lisa said.

"I wonder if this thing is working" suddenly Lisa's voice said, without her moving her mouth. "HELLO"

And then they all heard.

"Do you think she's finally lost it?" came the voice of none other than Bart in the background, this time they all turned to Bart who said. "What?"

"I think we should approach her slowly," said, a voice that none of the Simpson's had heard because it was intelligent.

"Good thinking, Hugo," said, Bart voice.

"Hugo?" Bart said, from this reality.

"You know I can hear you, you know" Said, Lisa voice annoyed.

"We know," said, both voice in sync before 'Hugo' said.

"What's cracking little sister?"

Little sister!? All of the Simpson's looked at each other.

"What nerdy thing are you cooking up in your room?" said, Bart voice.

"It's not nerdy, it's science," said, Lisa's voice. "I'm trying to prove that parallel worlds exist for my science project. Hopefully, this speaker allows me to speak into another world."

"So super nerdy, huh?" said, Hugh.

Suddenly Bart yelled. "MY SISTER LISA IS A HUGE BUTT!"

"I AM NOT!" Said, Lisa and they all heard Bart familiar laughter.

"Not only are a huge Butt little sister but you're also in love with Milhouse Van Houten," said, Hugo.

Everybody in the church turned to Milhouse, and the boy himself had wide eyes.

"NO IM NOT!" said, both Lisa's.

"Yes, you are" Said, Hugo. "Every time he appears you suddenly drop several IQ points and become a stuttering mess."

"She does?" Milhouse said, in this universe, very interested in a Lisa who has the hot's for him and if he could get her number.

"He makes me want to barf," said, Bart voice as Bart's eyes went wide as Bart's voice said in a mocking voice. "My name Milhouse Van Houten, I think everything is lame because I've been spoiled rotten by my father who is a Count and driver a super rear convertible, my mother doesn't show up unless she's wearing something made out of Diamond, I live in a massive mansion and all my servants wear a uniform made from the finest material possible"

"We do!?" Both Milhouse parents said, surprised to hear about their alternate selves.

"Wait...Am I cool!?" Said, Milhouse.

"Milhouse is cool!?" said, Lisa.

And then both Bart and Hugo sang.

"LISA AND MILHOUSE SITTING IN THE TREE. K-I-S-S-I-NG!" As Lisa wanted to hide and Milhouse wanted to shine. "FIRST COMES LOVE THAN COMES MARRIAGE. THAN COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!"

"I KILL YOU!" Said, Lisa voice as both Bart and Hugo burst out laughing seeing her face.

But then they heard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!"

It was none other than Marge Simpson!

Everybody turned to the woman who's mouth was open.

"NOTHING!" All three kid's said.

"DO I HAVE TO CALL YOUR FATHER WHILE HE SHOOTING A MOVIE IN HOLLYWOOD!?" Said, Marge's voice.

Every single person turned to Homer.

Wait.

Homer Simpson is a movie star!?

"Wait, I'm a movie star?" Said, Homer.

Unfortunately, reality couldn't be further from the truth in that reality.

"NO!" all three said.

"THAN COME DOWN AND HAVE YOUR BREAKFAST!" said, Marge's voice.

"OKAY MOM!" All three said.

Then they all heard three feet rush out of the room before silence and Reverend Lovejoy, wondered if he still could go on with church since everybody else was far more interested in what was happening above their heads.

And than after several minutes, Lisa from another world came back.

"I almost forgot this," said, Lisa before grabbing it and putting it into her backpack, she was in such a rush that she forgot to turn it off.

She rushed down the stairs and followed her brothers to the bus.

"Hey, Otto," she said.

"Hello, little Lisa," said, Otto voice and everybody turned to Otter in the room. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"What the hell? Am I sober!?" Otto said, from his universe.

"It sure is," said, Lisa as she walked to the bus and they all soon heard the talking of children and Lisa said. "Hi, Nelson"

"Hi, Lisa," said, Nelson voice and everybody turned to the bully.

"What are you doing?" Lisa said.

"I found out this poor kid lives in the same town as us," said, Nelson. "So me and the guys are going to give him a HA HA HA beating."

Nelson from this universe opened and closed his mouth.

"...That's nice" Lisa said, quickly going away.

And then she saw a miracle.

Milhouse seat was empty.

"M-Milhouse, can I sit down with you?" said, Lisa voice.

"Whatever," Said Milhouse voice sounding very disinterested and Milhouse of this universe mouth opened wide, and Lisa eyes were wide.

"S-So, Milhouse. Did you have a good day yesterday?" Lisa said, trying to start conversation.

"It was alright," said, Milhouse.

The conversation just died from there.

They just listened to kid's talking on the bus.

"GET ON WITH IT! I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY LIFE!" Yelled, Abraham Simpson.

And everybody couldn't help but agree, even the reverend who was sitting down.

"We're here," said, Otto voice.

They all heard kid's pouring out, and soon they heard Principle Skinner voice.

"Good morning children."

Everybody turned to the man who was wearing the same blue suit as he did every day, Skinner eyes were wide.

"Hello, Principle Skinner," said, Lisa voice.

"Hello, Lisa," said, Skinner's voice.

"Principal Skinner is that a new car?" Lisa's voice said.

"Very observant Lisa." said, Skinner's voice. "It's a Mustang"

"I OWN A MUSTANG!?" Said, Skinner, a guy who owned such a car doesn't live with his mother!

How successful was his counterpart!?

This was way better than Church.

"Fourth car?" said, Lisa's voice.

"Actually it's my sixth car. You should have seen my wife disapproving look once she found out I had another car instead of throwing money for the kid's." said, the voice of Skinner.

"I HAVE A FAMILY!?" said, Skinner.

He had kids!?

And then they heard another voice.

Edna.

"Hello, Principle Skinner," said, the woman voice and everybody turned to the woman in the room.

"Hello, Edna." said, the voice of Skinner. "I see you've gotten a new diamond encrusted necklace."

"Actually, Skinner It's part diamond, the other half is red sapphire," said, Edna's voice. "Thanks for noticing"

Meanwhile, Edna in their reality who was wearing tired clothes, mouth opened and closed when she heard her counterpart was wearing a very expensive necklace and most likely very expensive clothes too.

"Do you want to join me at the teachers' lounge and be served by the school latest world-class chef at lunchtime?" said, Edna's voice.

"I would be more than delighted too," said, Skinner's voice.

By his point, everybody was getting the feeling the school was loaded.

And then Lisa went into the school and she entered the classroom.

"Hey, Lisa how far is your science project?" said, a voice they all recognised as Alex Witney, a popular girl.

"I'm almost there," said, Lisa's voice. "I just need to tweak a few thing's"

"Wait, your actually doing your project yourself" said, Alex. "Why don't you hire a nerd to do your science project, like everybody else even Martin is doing it"

Wait, was everybody at the school was loaded?

"I don't want to hire a nerd. I want to produce a project that I can pour my heart and soul into" said, Lisa voice. "And not another Third Energy generator"

It seems the two Lisa's were very alike.

Witney snorted, and said. "Lisa, what town to do think this is? This isn't Shelbyville where everybody wears the same clothes everyday. This is Springfield one of the richest towns in the state."

Everybody eyes widened when they got this information.

Springfield was what in another universe!?

However, Witney continued. "Everybody is loaded here even and all the police officers are buff from chasing all those regular folks who want to kidnap one of us and hold us from ransom. We have money so why should we put our heart and soul into anything when we can merely pay somebody else to do it for us and far better?"

"But still. I think my project can change the world" said, Lisa.

"Whatever" said, Witney and than Lisa from the other universe noticed the mic was on.

She flicked it off and there was nothing but dead silence afterwards.

"That's it?" Said, Carl. "What about news's about other me?"

"I pretty sure your loaded as well and so am I" said, Lenni.

And than everybody watched as reverend Lovejoy came onto the stage, he surely couldn't do the church service now and church was over anyway.

"So, there you have it" said, the man. "I hope you all learned something meaningful today"

"I sure did" said, Poor Voilet next to her brother. "The whole of Springfield is rich in another universe including me and my brother"

"The little girl in the rag's is right" Said, Side show Mel. "I'm working for a clown who makes millions a week while I say in a one bedroom apartment. My counterpart probably owns a big hotel chain!"

"Yeah. Our town sucks!" said, Homer. "I am outraged that my counterpart has a much better life than I do."

"But, Dad. Aren't you terrible at your job?" said, Lisa.

"I say we give fancy Springfield a good old talking to" said, Abraham Simpson.

"But how?" said, Nelson.

There was silence.

"A NERD!" said, Side Show Mel. "Lets find the nearest nerd who can come in contact with that universe and we cross over! If we play our cards right, our counterparts will show us with gifts and cash!"

"YEAH!" they all said, in agreement.

They were all outraged that there was a version of Springfield out there that was better than them in everyway.

They stormed out of the Church heading straight for Professor Franks house.

Lisa in another world had no idea what she had done.

And scene!

Next chapter, Marge goes shopping with the children only for her to be spotted by the worst person imaginable. The kids are stunned by a man named Homer who is too friendly with their mother who clearly looks uncomfortable. Meanwhile Springfield in the canon universe waits for Lisa to open a connection to track the reality down. Review/ fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Simpsons.

Enjoy!

"So, you want to cross over to another reality?" said, Professor Frink.

"Come on, Doc. You must have heard the voices" said, Officer Wiggum.

"I did, and I thought I was going crazy" Said, Professor Frink, adjusting his glasses. "Thank goodness it was just an echo from another reality."

"We'll, that universe has us all stinking rich!" Said, Skinner. "I OWN 9 CARS!"

"I'm a Hollywood actor," said, Homer.

"I wonder what my richer room looks like..." Lisa said.

"Well, I too would love to see this much richer Springfield for scientific purposes," said, Professor Frink. "However, what we got was only a faint echo. It's not even enough to track down the reality it came out of from the infinite number of realities out there. To find it, somebody from that reality has to build a bridge to ours."

"Wait. So, I'll never see my extremely rich, Count, counterpart house and car?" said, Kirt, before he saw everybody looking at him which made him say. "What? Do you see me with a job?"

"No. Something I am painfully aware of." said, Luann.

And then Little Lisa Simpson spoke up and said. "Perhaps the other me could establish a connection. She did say she was trying to prove realities existed for her science project. She was the one who spoke to us."

"It is possible," said, Professor Frink. "If the other Lisa can establish a link, we can cross over."

Everybody was talking.

"So, we have to rely on another version of Lisa to peek into our rich and fancy lives?" said, Bart. "This blows."

Everybody wanted to go, but not all of them had good intentions.

Mr. Burns wants to claim land in the other reality, get richer and make things worse for the residence there.

Krusty the Clown wanted to steal his other self-jokes and tell them in his reality so he could profit from them.

And Snake Jailbird wanted to robe his counterpart blind.

In that moment, none of them knew that they didn't have to wait long.

#Another reality#

"KIDS! ARE YOU READY!?" Marge Simpson yelled with Maggie in her arms.

"Yes, mom" all three-voice called out.

Lisa, Bart, and Hugo came down in expensive branded clothes before walking out of the house with their mother to a car of her choice.

They got into a hot-rod and drove all the way to the Springfield super shop to do their weekly shop.

The car park was massive and clean, they got out and walked right in.

The store was gigantic, filled with things imported from all over the world and as a result, things were more expensive than the counterpart and better quality.

"I'll get the shopping trolley," said, Bart, getting a hovering shopping trolley before they went straight to the cereal aisle.

"Krusty'O!" Hugo pointed, and Lisa took it and slid it into the Trolley.

What made it the cereal better was that they had the platinum version of the Krusty O, that their counterparts, the Simpson's could not afford.

"Special crackers," said, Marge as Hugo grabbed that and threw it to Lisa who dunk it into the Trolley. "My speciafourl nut cereal."

They took that and dunked it in, before grabbing milk.

"Ice cream," She said, pointing to the freezer and they were more than happy to take out the ice-cream and put it in.

Then they turned the corner and saw.

"Mom, can we get pre-made food?" said, Bart.

"Bart, you knew that isn't unhealthy." said, Marge.

"I know." He said. "But I just wanted to know what it tastes like," he said since all his life, he only eat homecooked meals, the same could be said for all the kids.

"It's just a Waterdown version of the real thing," said, Marge, having experience with it. "In some cases, they don't even try to make it look decent."

"Cool," Both Hugo and Bart said.

"Let's see, baby formula for Maggie," said, Marge as the baby sucked and they took the special branded formula for her.

And then they saw fresh fruit, and they loaded it onto the trolley, it was actually quite impressive seeing how they used their hands and their tail together.

And then they saw the meat aisle.

The meat aisle that featured professional meat grillers from French to Taxis.

And where there was beautifully grilled meat, there will always be fat slobs who would slobber over it even if they did not have the money to pay for the meat.

"Sir. Please step away from my glass" said, a man with a French accent. "You're not even buying anything; you're just starting and wandering off any potential customers like a dog."

All of them stopped when they saw a practically bland man in a white shirt, blue trousers, and black shoes.

"¡Ay, caramba!" said, Hugo. "That man is fat!"

"Fat butt! Fat butt!" Bart sang.

Unfortunately, the man heard them and turned around and said. "Why you little-"

Both Bart and Hugo felt the urge to step away.

Marge was in front of him and her children immediately and said. "I hope you weren't about to touch my children. I can call the shop police."

The man looked up, and Marge was shocked and horrified to find out it was none other than Homer Simpson.

However, Homer was shocked and delighted to see her.

"M-Marge?" He said, and Marge suddenly stuck really close to her children, like she did not want them to see him.

"Mom? Who is this and how does he know your name?" said, Lisa curious.

Was he a fan of dad's?

"He's nobody, Lisa," Marge said, quickly and wanting to move on.

But Homer was too stupid to let it slide and said. "Nobody? I'm the guy, who lied to your mother back in Highschool and then showed up at her house to get her to go to prom with me" before he said. "Just think about it, if me and Marge had danced, I would have been your father."

And all four kids didn't like the sound of that.

He was bald, wearing worn-out clothes and he clearly had no money.

Plus, he flat out lied to their mother.

"My father?" Hugo said, "No thank you. Our father is kind and polite, AND he doesnt go around in clothes that clearly hasn't been washed in days."

And that's when Homer noticed it.

Their shopping trolley filled with goodies.

"Wait...you guys got pop tarts?" Said, Homer. "Can you buy me some, Marge?"

"No" Said, Marge looking insulted. "And don't address me like that. We never had anything going on and you've been delusional ever since. Plus, why should I spend my husband's hard on money on you?"

"Mom, can we get my truffles?" said, Lisa, since they could buy them.

"Of course, honey." Marge said.

Lisa went to get a bag of truffles.

"What the?" Homer said when he saw the price. "20 bucks and 80 cents for 4 truffles? This place is a rip off!"

"If this place is such a rip off, why are you even here?" said, Bart before he said. "Could it be that you're a fat disgusting pig, who has no money and just wants to smell the nice beef and meat? I've never seen such a pathetic man in my life."

"WHY YOU LITT-" Homer began, before lunging at him.

What happened next was the most horrific sight, anybody had ever seen.

A man strangled a child in public.

And then Marge realised something.

That man was strangling her child!

Everybody gasped in shock and Bart's eyes were wide with shock as he felt himself being shaken.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Marge said, she thrust herself into homer, knocking him to the ground.

And then the shop security came, they had seen everything from the security camera's, especially when they heard the man was strangling a kid that wasn't blood-reality to him.

They were upon Homer in a second and handcuffed him, only to realise their handcuffs were too small and get out two fat rich guy handcuffs instead.

"B-Bart, are you okay?" Said, Hugo concerned for his twin brother.

"MOM!" Bart yelled, he ran to his mother.

His counterpart was used to it but he had never been strangled before in his life.

His father just wasn't that kind of man.

Marge welcomed him with open arms, horrified by what she just saw.

"Mrs... " said, one shop officer turning to address her.

"Szyslak" Marge finished.

"Yes, Mrs Szyslak. Would you like to press charges?" said, one security guard as Homer squirmed.

"YES!" said, Marge. "How dare he do that to my child! My little boy is most likely traumatised because of him and now I have to take him to the hospital to make sure, that monster didn't damage anything in my son's throat. This man wanted my attention, and he's got it. Tell him the next time we see each other, it would be in Court."

"What? Court!?" said, Homer panicking. "Marge, I didn't mean it. I have anger issues that I got from my father. My father strangled me as a child and he never got into trouble for it. Please don't sue. I'm just getting by as it is. I'm sorry, Marge."

"Save it for the judge" said, one shop officer who called the police and soon Homer was being forced into a police car.

"Strangling a kid that isn't even yours, eh?" said, Buff Chief Wiggum, he shook his head as he said. "What has this world come to?"

And then the Police car drove off.

Bart clenching his mother clothes and was still shaking.

"Bart, it's okay. The bad man is gone" said, Marge.

Homer Simpson was a monster, she was glad, she never was foolish enough to marry him.

#Time Skip#

"A MAN DID WHAT TO MY SON!?" said, Moe in Hollywood, sitting on his coach at his Hollywood home.

Sure, he had seen Homer strangle his son Bart countless times but Bart had Homer blood in his veins and wouldn't listen to even a friend.

But now he was living in a world were Bart was a Szyslak and Homer had strangled a Szyslak.

Moe broke open a glass case which housed his shot gun and made sure it was loaded.

"Moe, don't shoot him" said, Marge seeing the gun. "You need to be able to provide for this family. You can't do that if your behind bars!"

And he realised that she was right, even though he didn't want to lower the weapon.

"Your right, Marge." He said, before he said. "How is Bart doing?"

"He's a bit traumatised but he's a tough cookie" said, Marge, before she said. "You should really see the kid's Moe, they're all united in trying to get Bart through this ordeal, even Maggie is doing her part to help."

Bart was surrounded by all his siblings who were trying to make him feel better and he may have to go through counselling.

To think such a horrible man existed.

"We'll, I think I'll talk to my manager to see if I can find some way to come home" said, Moe making her gasp. "What Bart needs right now is his father. Not a strange poking through his head so expect me some time tomorrow or the day after" before he added. "And I'll be with one of the family's lawyers to write down Bart's demands. No son of mine is getting strangled without running the stranglers life"

"Moe..." said, Marge touched before she turned to the kids and said. "Your father is coming home."

"Really?" Lisa, Bart and Hugo said.

Maggie sucked her pacifier excitedly.

"Bart, start writing your list of demands for when the lawyer comes over as well" said, Marge.

Demands?

Bart began to imagine what he could make Homer do for all of eternity and started laughing mischievously.

Hearing the laughter, they all knew Bart was back.

He was going to make that man named Homer pay.

However, the world was about to change and it would be because of his sister, Lisa.

And scene!

Next chapter, it's the science fair and the teachers are unimpressed by the obvious intrusion of nerds doing work for students until they get to Lisa project. When she turns it on, nobody expects it to not only work but pull something through. A Professor without a tail. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

A tailed Principle Skinner went up oe the stage to address all the people in front.

"Welcome, students of Springfield private elementary" said, the man. "Welcome, parents, guardians, nerds or servants for finding the time to come here and support the students. I am the Principle of the school. Principal W. Seymour Skinner. Today we celebrate our 2nd graders for their hard work in science. And to celebrate today the school has flown in somebody very special to help us judge. So ladies and gentleman, I present to you the man who is face of Springfield science, Professor John Frink"

Skinner left and on came Professor Frink counterpart, he had a tail and did not wear glasses, he wore a black shirt, gray jeans and black shoes.

"Hello everybody" he spoke into the mike and several woman fainted when they heard his not grating voice but deep and sexy voice.

He was the face of Springfield science for good reason.

"I know this isn't what you were all expecting" Professor Frink said, "But I can assure you that I am highly qualified to judge today." before he coughed and said in a lower tone. "There is also the fact the school is paying me big bucks to do this" before he said in a much louder tone. "So I can't wait to see the young minds of today. Today is going to be exciting"

He had to move his dates up and had instructed somebody to call if thing's got too boring for him, so he had an excuse to leave.

He received a clip board and his fellow judges were Superintendent Gary Chalmers and Elizabeth Hoover.

"We'll, hello" said, Mrs Hoover. "I didn't know a nerds voice can be so smooth"

"We'll, it was something I was gifted with since birth from my father" said, Professor Frink and because his father had no issues in life, he wasn't a terrible man and was still very much alive.

"Can you two stop flirting and lets get to judging?" said, Gary Chalmers. "I'm supposed to be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon"

They both stopped and walked to the first child who had something looking impressive in her booth.

"Ooh" Professor Frink said "And what machine is this?"

"We'll, ur..." The girl began before the person who was clearly speaking in her ear told her to say. "This is a electrical plastic indicator"

"And how did you make the plastic carry electricity with plastic since it makes a terrible conductor?" said, Professor Frink.

"Ah, um" said, the little girl.

He wasn't impressed, his fellow judges were also not impressed.

This invention was clearly paid for.

"A" said, Ms Hoover. "But it's a terrible A"

"YES!" said, the little girl, it was good enough for her.

They went to the next one, who did not even sound the name correctly and they could see the wire.

It was just one paid experiment after another.

"Come on. Is there nobody in this hallway who exactly did their project themselves!?" Said, Superintendent Charmers.

And those kids who poked their head out of their cubicle slowly hid back inside.

All three were disappointed.

"This isn't a place of science" said, Professor Frink. "This is a place of lies!"

And than they came to Lisa Simpson cubical and all three of them showed surprise when they saw, her mother and brothers help her get the machine into her cubical.

It certain did not look generic like the rest.

"Ah, hi." Lisa said, "My name is Lisa Szylak and my project is to prove that parallel worlds exist"

Parallel worlds?

"Oh, Lisa Szylak" said, Mrs Hoover before she said to the other two. "She is actually a very bright girl for her age, she speaks with wisdom"

Is that so?

Professor Frink was looking forward to this, how was she going to show him that parallel worlds actually exist?

"I see there is no wire to plug it in" said, Professor Frink.

"For what I have in mind, I would need so much power that it would black out the whole of Springfield" said, Lisa. "So I used Xenin Xp2 Crystals. Its pricey than Xenin TI Crypstals but they deconstruct when all their power is used up."

"Ooh" Professor Frink said, impressed, it seems this girl know her stuff.

"Please proceed" Superintendent Chalmers said.

Lisa took a breath and than imputed something in the machine before pressing send.

Suddenly before all their eyes the space in the middle of the machine began to break apart revealing white light.

"Ooh" all three of them said, and Marge looked at her daughter with pride while recording this for her husband.

#Simpson Universe#

"Yes. She's connecting to this world" said, Professor Frink on the other end, as he used a machine of his own to latch onto her signal and create a space to travel between the two worlds.

He than began to make his way into his protective suit, he had created, after all, he didn't want to die crossing over.

A portal began to rip open in his lab and he said.

"Here, I go"

He began to walk into it.

#Other Universe#

"So in a second, we should be seeing something" Lisa said, before everybody who was watching suddenly gasped.

Something was coming towards them.

It was travelling through the stream!

"Good lord" said, Superintendent Chalmers.

"Turn it off!" said, Mrs Hoover.

"Wait" said, Professor Frink. "We leave it on, for science!"

Lisa saw the figure and began to take a step back, she went into the safety of her own families arms.

And than one foot, and than another foot came out.

Than a person came out.

Astronaut?

However, than they saw that it didn't have a tail and they took a step back.

"What kind of-" Enda began.

The astronaut took his helmet off and they were all shocked at the face that revealed themselves onto them.

It was a glasses wearing Professor Frink!

"Oh good lord!' Both of them said together as they stared at each other.

Some people looked ready to faint when they saw that they now had two frinks.

"Ur, Hello. Everybody" said, the Professor Frink that didn't sound pleasant at all. "I am from a Parallel world that we'll just call 2.67. My world became aware of your world thanks to a little girl names Lisa. Who spoke to my world recently"

"Wait. It worked!?" said, Lisa, she thought she was talking to air!

"No, offence parallel me but what are you doing here?" said, their professor Frink. "Did you come in the name of science?"

"Heck no" said, the other professor Frink. "You see I come from a Springfield that is known as America's toilet. So while you'll all rich and successful, everybody in my universe is living terrible unfulfilling lives."

"That sounds horrible" said, Marge.

"It is. So when they heard that there was a version of Springfield where they all live happy and success lives thanks to Lisa, they wanted to come and visit" said, Professor Frink. "Some are even thinking of moving here"

"I see" said, professor Frink. "We'll who wouldn't want to get to knew another version of yourself?"

"I would be more than happy to take my other self and her children in" said, Marge.

"I suppose, I could let my other self burrow my condo for a bit" said, Skinner.

"My other self better not be poor" said, Nelson shaking his fist.

It seems they were all in agreement in letting their other selves visit and maybe move in.

"I'm calling the Mayor, Government and the media at the same time" said, Skinner.

"Excellent work Skinner" said, Superintendent Chalmers. "This is why you're my favourite principal"

The other Professor Frink stared.

"I take it, that they don't get along that well, in your universe?' said, their Professor Fink.

"The complete opposite, actually" said, the other Professor Fink.

"Mr Fink, can you tell me about the other Lisa?" said, Lisa.

"Of course" said, Professor Fink.

#Several hours later#

Professor Fink went back to his universe and was in front of the whole of Springfield, with his much better off counterpart beside him.

Everybody stared at his tail while he stared at them and how what little Springfield he had seen looked like garbage.

"And so, I reached out to the other world" said, Professor Frank. "They have agreed to allowed us to visit their world"

"I see why not" said, the other universe Professor Frank with his charming voice.

Some women fainted.

And the Mayor took over.

"And so, I will talk to the other Mayor and we will agree on a date to meet up" Said, the Mayor.

#Other Universe#

"And so, we of Springfield will welcome our less privileged version of our self" said, Mayor Wingby, he wore a golden suit with tiny diamonds in it and in front of him was the press.

"Oh, I wonder if we are together in the other universe" said, a much nicer Mr Burns and he held the hands of his lover, Smithers, both of them were wearing matching cardigans.

"How could we not?' said, Smithers and than they kissed.

At the same time, a certain plane was arriving in Springfield and Moe skyslak got out of the plane and headed for the car waited for him outside.

He drove all the way to his house which took him several hours and then he unlocked the door.

"Guess who's home!" He said.

"DAD!" said, both Bart and Hugo as they rushed to their father.

Moe was not expecting the very warm welcome and gave them both a kiss.

He especially gave Bart a long kiss on the cheeks and ruffles his hair.

"Dad! I did something great!" his daughter Lisa said.

"Really?" Moe said.

However what he heard next almost gave him a heart attack.

"I did a project to prove that parallel worlds exist and I ended up reaching out to another Springfield" said, Lisa and Moe froze.

"That Springfield is apparently terrible" said, Hugo. "We're better than our other selves. Apparently everybody is living terrible lives"

However Moe wasn't moving.

"Moe?" said, Marge.

"Huh, what?" said, Moe, he was lost in his god awful life before he came here.

The sure loneliness...

"We'll, if the parallel version of me is leading a terrible life, than I should welcome him with open arms" said, Moe before he added. "Unless he's a stealer. Than I'll shoot him"

They all laughed, knowing he was serious because he really did not take well to people stealing from him or his family.

Moe smiled.

What was he worried about?

He had a fabulous house, fabulous job, he had a sexy and beautiful woman and he had four amazing kids.

Sure he envied Homer but he was providing much better than Homer ever did with his family and he was a lot more respected.

"We'll, I'll be here for a few days and than my manager will drag me away for 6 months" said, Moe. "So I'm going to make the days count"

He then kissed Marge deeply while holding his boys who were gagging, and than he kissed the baby on the cheeks who blushed.

"I think daddy needs a rest before he can do anything right now" Moe said, "I've barely had any sleep for two days"

"Oh, Moe" said, Marge as his son's got off him. "We'll, I'll make sure to pack your food for when your hungry"

"Thank you, marge" said, Moe before he headed upstairs dragging his suitcase behind him, he really was tired.

The plane ride was nowhere nearly enough to get a proper sleep, so the moment his head hit that bed, he was out like a light.

He had no way of knowing his family was staring at him.

"Kids, leave." Marge said and they went, they took Maggie from her arms.

And then she walked in and gently put the covers over Moe and then she left a kiss on his forehead.

Moe subconsciously smiled.

Marge had never seen her husband so tired, she turned around and krept out of the room and than she turned off the lights and closed the door behind her.

Tomorrow would be the day, two Springfield's come together.

And scene!

Next chapter, The Simpsons Springfield rush through the portal and are welcomed by their counterparts, however when the Szyslak meet their counterpart, the Simpsons are left very confused by their hostility towards Homer. The Simpsons are shocked to find handsome Moe had married Marge. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Simpson.

Enjoy!

"This is so exciting" said, Marge Szklaz as she and her family stood near Lisa who stood next to Professor Frank and the mayor, and they stood in front of a Springfield press.

"Little girl...turn on the machine and we will welcome our lesser and poor other self" said, Mayor Wiggum.

Lisa went to her invention and turned it on, as the whole town and world watched.

#Simpson Springfield#

"The signal has come through!" Said, Professor Frink in front of his Springfield.

"Create the connection, you nitwit!" said, Mr Burns.

Professor Frink put on his machine and the two reality's connected to each other, there was a portal established in both reality's.

"ONWARD!" said, Side Show Mel.

Everybody rushed through the portal, tripping over Professor Frank as they went through.

#Springfield#

Everybody heard the sound of running feet and than one person came out, two people, three people.

Everybody took massive steps back and continued to take steps back as tailless people kept appearing and occupying space.

Everybody stopped stepping back, two streets away and they met their counterparts before their very eyes.

"WELCOME OUR OTHER SELVES!" said, a Tailed Mayor Wigby. "TO OUR SPRINGFIELD!"

The Simpson Springfield were shocked, the grass and building they could see were of much higher quality than theirs, and then the two groups began to mingle with each other.

"Nice to meet you, Mayor" said, Szlak Springfield Mayor.

"Ooh, nice to meet you as well Mayor" said, Mayor Wingby. "I see your wearing a golden suit with jewels. Your best suit"

"I wish" said, this Mayor. "I have 15 just like this, one. Would you like to go to one of my giant mansion and I'll show you my most expensive suit I have in Springfield. My actually most expensive suit is up in space"

"Ooh" said, Simpson Mayor as he went with his tailed double to his very expensive, golden rimmed hovering limousine.

"Ooh" said, the other Mayor as they got in.

"Hello" said, a tailed Burns going to his own, he had a green sweater on and suit pants.

None tailed Burns and Waylon Smithers gasped when they saw him, holding hands with a tailed Smithers and they both wore rings.

They gasped for different reason's.

"Hello, our none tailed counterparts" said, tailed Smithers looking much happier than none tailed Smither's. "Would you like to come stay with us and our 12 adoptive children"

"Children!?" both Burns and Smithers said.

"We would be delighted too" said, Smithers, before he said to burns. "Aren't we here to buy land? We shouldn't antagonise them, sir"

His words kept Mr Burns mouth shut.

"Please lead the way" said, Smithers and they followed, Mr Burns reluctantly.

#Another Place#

"Oh, my" said, A tailed Seymour Skinner as he found his other self with his none tailed mother, beside him was his wife and kids.

"Oh, my" said, Agnes Skinner.

"My name is Seymour Skinner" Said, his tailed counterpart, before he took Agnes hand and said. "Nice to meet you" he gave her a gentleman kiss.

"Oooh" said, Agnes.

"This is my wife Penlope Skinner" said, Skinner to his wife with blond curly hair and in beautiful blue blouse and pants. "These are my two boy's, Edward Skinner and Eddy Skinner. And my youngest child, Anbell Skinner"

"Nice to meet you" All three said.

Skinner instantly felt small seeing his successful and family-based counterpart.

"May we take your begs?" said, tailed Skinner as his family took them, that was mostly Agnes bag's.

"Who knew that the other you, was such a gentleman?" said, Agnes.

They walked to the car and she was amazed by the hovering Rose Roy that greeted them both.

They put the bag's inside the boot of the trunk while everybody else was in the guest seat while Skinner from this universe began to drive.

#Else where#

"So your tailed me?" said, Milhouse Van Housing while his parents looked at buff and clearly fit tailed Kirk in a tight shirt.

"You've only said one word to me and I already know I don't like you" said, Tailed Milhouse with distain.

"Aw" said, Milhouse, looking down.

The girls who saw joined their counterparts in oogling, the cool tailed milhouse.

"Ooh" said, Lisa Simpson, so that's the Milhouse of this world?

No wonder her other self like him, it seemed depressed Milhouse stayed in this universe.

And than the family the Simpson wanted to see appeared, and the first was Lisa oddly enough.

Both Lisa gasped when they saw each other.

"Your me" said, both Lisa's.

Behind the Lisa of this universe was her brother Bart followed by Hugo.

Homer screamed when he saw that Bart had multiplied.

"Hey" said, Bart from this universe.

"Hey" said, Bart from the other universe.

"Do you want to go to the dump and set things on fire?" said, Hugo.

"That is the most beautiful introduction, I have ever heard" said, Bart, shedding a rear tear.

And all three boys were about to go when they heard the disapproving sounds of both Marges.

"Oh, my" said, Marge from the other universe as she looked at her other self who was dressed in an expensive blouse, jeans, high heels, she wore real expensive pearls and on her hand was a giant wedding ring.

"Marge, its you. But your rich and you don't look bitter" said, Homer only to regret it afterwards seeing his wife disapproving face.

And than they saw him.

Handsome Moe.

"Hi, Moe" said, Homer.

Moe gave him an uncomfortable look as he forced himself not to reply back.

"Dad, he's the none tailed version of the man who strangled me" said, tailed Bart.

Wait.

Dad!?

"Wait. Dad?" said, Bart from the other universe.

"I see" said, Moe, replying back.

Suddenly the hair made sense.

"Wait, your married Moe?" said, Marge seeing the wedding ring on handsome Moe finger.

"Of course I did" said, tailed Marge. "Although Moe is a big time Hollywood actor, he provides for the family and he's amazing when he's around" giving him a kiss on the cheek which the man smiled at. "Who did you marry?"

"ME!" said, Homer.

"Wait, if you married Moe than what happened to Homer?" said, Marge.

"He's owns a Bar" said, Moe.

"WOAH!" said, Homer.

"And I'm currently suing him" Said, Moe.

Homer pulled down his arms.

"Cool" said, Bart from the other universe.

"Why are you suing Homer?" said, Marge.

"He strangled my son, Bart" said, Marge, stunning all the Simpson's before she said. "But I'm sure, your Homer is a lovely person who would never strangle his own son"

Suddenly Homer looked nervous and so did Marge.

"So would you like to go?" said, Moe. "We have prepared a special meal to welcome our guest"

"Meal?" said, Homer. "Lead the way, my good man"

They followed the Szlark into the giant hovering Jeep.

"Ooh. A Jeep" said, Bart. "I call driver seat"

"I think I should drive" said, Moe. "I do have the facial recognition" before getting into the car and they went to driver seat while his tailed Marge sat next to him.

They hovered away through Springfield.

"Ooh. I don't see any burning tires" said, Marge of the other Springfield.

And both Marge and Moe looked at each other with worry.

"Everything looks so pristen here" said, Lisa as she saw the buildings that looked old and broken in Springfield, looked well kept and pristine.

They passed the Springfield library and she saw it was huge and well kept.

It was like she had died and gone to heaven when she saw the building, she would defiantly go check it out.

They drove into a fancy neighbourhood that had gates and multiple cars behind them, and then they turned to the Skylz home.

The scanner recognised him and opened the door for him.

"Ooh" said, Homer.

And they drove up to a little hill and parked in front of an expensive looking hovering car.

They got out and Marge said. "Are you having a party?"

"Huh?" said, Marge from this world.

"The cars" said, Marge.

"Oh, we own all these cars" said, Marge from this world shocking the Simpson family.

"Woah, look at all these cars" said, Bart running through them. "Can I jump into one of them?"

"If I let you go in, than I'll have to let my own kids go and that increasesthe chance, of something getting broken" said, Moe, but than he saw the disappointment on his boy's face. "However, I can let you go in after you've eaten under my supervision"

"YEAH!" said, Bart and Hugo from this universe.

"Awesome, Mister" said, Bart.

Marge opened the door and they all came inside, the house was large and filled with warm air.

It resembled the Simpson home but it was clearly not.

"This house is huge" said, Lisa from the other universe.

And than Homer sniffed the air smelling the food that had been prepared.

"Pork chops" He said, "Roast Duck. Prime Ribs. Sausage. Pork Rinse, 1000 thousand dollar prime beef. Premier Burgers, onion ring, Chicken wings"

The more he listed the more, all the Syzlk began to look at him with wide eyes, because that was exactly what they prepared.

"Ur, my husband really likes food" said, Marge embarrassed for her husband.

And than Homer began to make his way to the kitchen just by the smell alone.

"What kind of man is your father?" said, Hugo.

"He's a Homer" said, Bart from the other universe. "A fatso who's got the IQ points of nothing but gets smart when food is involved"

They walked with the family to the kitchen which Marge couldn't help but comment.

"Beautiful decor" she said.

"Thank you" said tailed Marge. "I and Moe really spent time designing this place together. This is why I love Moe so much. We work together when making huge financial decisions. There is no hiding from me until it's too late. I'm sure you know what I mean"

And Marge looked at Homer with a sort of angry look in her eyes and Homer suddenly felt his collar get hot.

And than they went to the back garden where Moe asked his children to help him bring the hot food out while wearing gloves.

"This is a beautiful day to have food outside" said Moe, placing it on the garden table.

Homer was already eating which had Marge looking at him with disapproval but it only slowed him down.

Both tailed Marge and Moe looked at each other.

Watching the other Marge interact with her husband was painful to watch.

Jesus, what we're they like behind closed doors?

#Flanders Mansion#

Both Todd and Rod Flanders ran into the mansion with the other tailed boys.

"Well, I see both of your boys are just as energetic as our boys" said a very alive tailed Mrs Flanders.

Clearly Homer hadn't gotten to her.

"Wonderful place" said Ned as he walked in with bags.

It truly was an amazing looking place but something about it bothered him.

They were shown to the rooms they would be staying in and again they were lovely rooms but there was something off.

"Are you hungry?" said Mrs Flanders. "We made food, just in case you are"

"Well, we are feeling quiet peckish" said Ned looking at his two boys.

They were taken to the dinning room where they were served by servants.

"Fancy!" said Ned as his family looked at the lunch prepared for them and than he and his family started praying over the food.

The other family looked surprised as hell.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" said Tailed Todd.

Tailed Ned raised an eyebrow at their actions.

A culture?

By this point the tailed children we're eating without praying and the other family finished.

The other family couldn't help but notice they didn't pray.

"Daddy, why did the other us not pray?" said Todd.

"Pray?" said Mrs Flander.

"Sorry to bother you" said Ned. "However, is today some kind of special day? We couldn't help but notice your children didn't pray over their food"

"Pray?" said Tailed Ned. "We have no idea what your talking about. Was it the words you and your family spoke before you ate? My family does not come from such a culture"

"Culture?" said Ned and than it finally clicked for him, why this mansion felt off.

It was lacking in any Christian ornaments.

His house though much smaller was filled with references of the Bible and stuff and yet he had never come across a single statue of Mary or Jesus.

"Wait..." said Ned suddenly getting a crazy idea.

"What?" said tailed Ned.

"No it's impossible" said Ned. "Its almost like you guys aren't Christians and you never been baptised."

"Mom, what's Baptised?" said tailed Rod and all three almost had a heart attack.

"I have no idea" said Mrs Flanders before turning her tailed husband. "Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I have no idea, either." said tailed Ned before saying the saying crushing words. "But from what I'm hearing it makes me believe they want to push this onto us. We clearly have two different cultures, well try to be respectful to yours and we hope you respect ours. However if I hear you try to implement the culture onto I, myself or my kids, I will kick you out without a moment notice"

Meaning their tailed counterparts wanted nothing to do with Christianity.

A family of Flanders that wanted nothing to do with Christianity?

All Christian loving people fainted from shock in their seats.

"Oh, my God." Said Tailed Mrs Flanders. "Somebody call the family doctor!"

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
